class of the titans teenage years
by passionwillow
Summary: this story is about the night and months after new Olympus high ball/ dance when there's teenagers and drinking involved anything and everything goes down there is 3 chapters that involves characters snogging and other things but I don't own class of the titans or it characters 'm bring it down from MA rating to a M rating
1. Chapter 1 the ball

Chapter 1 The ball.

It was about to be the biggest day of Atlanta and threasa's young life it was  
the day of the new Olympus high formal/ ball .Atlanta was going with Archie of  
course. No surprise there Archie and Atlanta had been mad over each other since  
there first in counter at new Olympia when they'd been told there destiny to  
come.

"Lanta does this look okay?" asked an over anoxiuse threasa

"You look perfect Jay will be knocked over him self."

"you look absolutely perfect and that terqouse dress brings out your eyes  
so much".

"Does my hair look okay?"

(A/N Atlanta's hair is straight with  
temporally in blond strips just for the night.)

"Atlanta your hairs awesome trust me I'm not re-doing after 7 and a half  
hours of straighting and colouring it, Archie's loved you even with red  
hair" said Theresa in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks" said Atlanta

Her voice was such a give away she was getting more nervous and scared.

" I need to go for a walk I'm sorry I'm not in the right head space for  
this." and with that she put her long white coat on and left. With Atlanta walking around talking to her self.  
"What am I'm doing this just isn't me I'm not a girl girl. I should be out hunting or fighting to protect the world from danger not getting girlie and dressed up."

"Atlanta what are you doing here"?

said a voice that made her jump 5ft in the air.

"Jay or should I ask you the same thing" said Atlanta.

"Haha very funny" said Jay with a grin

"I'm guess dance nerves am I correct?" He asked.

"yeah how'd you know or should I be asking who sent you after me".  
Said Atlanta in a sighing voice.

"oddie saw you crying near zuse's fountain, and called me and Archie and  
threasa but she said for me to come and find u instead of Archie."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I guessing again"said Jay in a concerned voice

"It's just I'm not girly type I never have been" said Atlanta

"Well if it's any help I'm not the dress up in tuxedo type either but that  
does't mean I'm not going to let it stop me and get in the way of a night  
that's only happen once in our teenage life."

" I know I've thought of this but I can't wear a dress its just not me and  
Archie's wanting to see me in a dress so badly." said Atlanta

"Well just wear it and change into other clothes later" said Jay

"All-right all-right I go and latter I'll change " Said Atlanta

"Oh and Atlanta wants u to go and get ready with her".  
Said Jay with a wink and a smile.

(A/N Atlanta returned to the girls dorm which is on the east side of new Olympus  
. Boys are nth east side.)

"Therese, THERESE! Shouted Atlanta

but the dorm was empty so Atlanta went to bedroom pat of the dorm to check As  
Atlanta walk towards the door more she heard a giggle and than "WHAT ARE  
YOU DOING" which scared Atlanta heaps, and at that Atlanta knocked on the  
door Therese are you in there?

THUMP someone or something hit the floor followed by a giggle and then  
"Yy-yes"

"Can I come in please? I need to get my dress and coat".  
"Yea sure come in" said Therese.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 truth and lies

Chapter 2 truth and lies

"But what if she see's me" said a voice Atlanta knew was Neil

"Therese is neil in your bed?" asked Atlanta in a confused and disgusted voice

"Please Don't get mad " said Theres

"Well it doesn't matter anyway" she snapped

and walked out of the room to get ready for the ball

"Oh atlanta wait up Please, don't ignore me please just stop for half a second."Said Therese in a voice of pain

"No just leave me alone " said Atlanta almost in tears.

"Right" said Therese and useing telepathy she made altlanta stop.

"Now can we talk?" she said  
"No all right fine what?" said Atlanta

What's wrong why'd you act the way you did?" asked Therese

"Because it's jay he's our friend I just never thought he'd do that, at all he never seemed that type and I guess it's just shock that's all" smiled Atlanta at the fact she created that off the top of her head and convinced her as well.

"Agh- right" she said " anyways we have an hour to be ready or well be late come on you'r still not mad are you"?

" yea a little possibly" but what you do in ur personal life has nothing to do with me, don't let me effluence your personal life" said Atlanta

"Allright then" replied Therese "let's get ready." said Therese with a grin of pure happiness.

About an hour later Atlanta asked Therese if she was ready to go down to the ball

"Yeah now I am"as she finish the final touches to her make-up and sprayed some perfume "Done" she said in a satisfied tone

And at that the two girls turned and left the dorm together.

"Hey look who Oddie bought along with him" said Atlanta

"Ehhh how'd he bring" asked Therese in an excited voice

"calypso" said Atlanta

"seriously" asked Therese

"Ah yea check it out there snoging in a corner over there, kinda disgusting acutely" said atlanta

"aww let him have his moments of pleasure just for now anyway" said Therese almost suggesting this might lead to something

"Omg look at Archie he looks so handsome. Well well look who scrubs up all-right" teased Atlanta to Archie

"umm do u wanna dance with me" asked Archie with his awkward tone of voice

"just shut up and lets go" smiled Atlanta

"hey Therese do u wanna dance with me" asked a nervous voice behind her "Sure thing Jay " smiled Therese

(A/N whilst Jay and Therese are dancing they spoke about walking after Atlanta and figuring out what was wrong and how they want to get married when there 20 and after that start a family together.)

"Umm Theresa do u wanna come to my room, and see where the night takes us?" asked Jay in a subduction like voice

"Maybe after 2 more dances" said Therese in a voice as suductive as possible

Just at that moment Atlanta and Archie left the hall heading for the girls dorms. Instead of boys

(A/N Archie and Atlanta found there way to Atlanta's room and to her bed"

So where shall we start asked Archie  
I think we should start with you kissing my lips , neck and giving me some love bites said atlanta.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 drinking and girls

Chapter 3 making out

As Atalanta and Archie made there way to the girls dorm atlanta got bit nervous

"Hey don't be scared" said Archie

" I'm not , more thrilled at the fact the guy I love and care about heaps is willing to do this with me , and I really thankful for it and it will be really special for me". Said Atlanta with a smile

"Well what are we waiting for"? said Archie

"Nothing last time I checked smiles Atlanta.

As Archie and Atlanta made there way into the room Archie started undoing the back of Atlanta's blue dress and then unzipped the last little bit of her dress where it zipped up, mmm said Archie as he got a bit more of Atlanta's strawberry lipgloss on his toungh. As Atlanta started to unbutton his white shirt and Bow tie, just as Archie with a single maneuver of his thumb and forefinger undone the corset Atlanta was wearing underneath her dress. As Atlanta started to undo the last button on Archie's shirt she threw it on the ground along with his bow-tie and black jacket and his pants and underwear we're all scattered across the floor along with Atlanta's dress, corset and underwear. As Archie and Atlanta made there way to Atlanta's bed and making out. Archie started kissing Atlanta's neck and chest, to make love bites on Atlanta's neck.

(A/N just for my friend JaZzie)

Atlanta started kissing Archie's neck and in her left hand had a clump of his hair and was twirling it in circles and in the right hand was clawing into his back, As Archie climbed on top of Atlanta he held her chin under one hand the other fiddling with her hair, that fell over her bare breasts

Atlanta rolled over with Archie following with Atlanta now on top of him, and with this the started doing full Monty with each other. After about 10 mis of making out  
Atlanta started to get better and better until finally Archie ended up on top Atlanta  
"Mmmmm Archie ? "Yea feel like Stopping. Mmm no." he said teasingly and played and rubbed with her aroused nipples. As Atlanta let out a moan and giggle all in one. ( hehe - mmmm - Archie) as they rolled again Atlanta looked into Archie's big green eyes and said i love you Archie. I love you to Atlanta as they continued making out and snogging Atlanta felt these feelings arouse inside her and she loved every moment of it. After a while Archie and Atlanta both started to tire after one more kiss and a cuddle they feel asleep together in each-other's arms With Jay and Theresa  
" Have you seen Archie and Atalanta anywhere?" asked Jay in a concerned voice  
End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 hide and seek

Chapter 4 hide and seek

"No not for a couple of hours."said theresa

" I can go cheek girls dorms for you if u like"? She said after a couple of minutes

"Yeah that would be great." said Jay

As Atlanta walked towards girls dorms she notice a single mens black lace up shoe in the walkway and a girls size 8 heel as she kept walking another Men's shoe and another girls size 8 shoe. As she's gotten closer to the dorm lounge room threasa noticed a girls size 5 courset laying on the ground Along with a Bow tie, trousers white shirt Atlanta's dress undergarments and Archie's underwear

Well thought Atlanta no guesses where they are then thought Theresa as she approached Atlanta's bed she knew exactly where and what happened to atlanta and Archie and why they left

As she continued towards the bed she saw that atlanta and Archie were sound asleep with eachother nude I might add in,

Well my oh my said Threasa  
In a hushed. Voice

Theresa have you found them yet? Came jays voice from her purse it was her PMR

As Theresa crossed out of the room she looked back and took a single picc on her phone just for revenge she thought  
Atlanta started to stir at sound of the picture being taken  
As Atlanta rolled over she felt Archie snuggle into her and pull her closer to her  
Archie who started sleep talking " I love you Atlanta McLeod so much".  
"I love you too Archie Stevenson" and she went back to sleep  
As Theresa left Atlanta's bedroom and headed out of the girls dorm she called jays PMR  
"Have you found them yet"?  
"Umm kinda" said Threasa  
"Why did you say kinda"?

"Well by the evidence I've found there were making out and full Monty I mean there in bed and asleep here I have picc and she sent the picc to jays PMR  
Wow never expected that from Atlanta nor Archie haha okay as long as there safe they'll be fine

"Meet me in my room" asked jay?  
"Sure" said Theresa.

End of chapter 4


End file.
